homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101415-Midblood-Motivator
allodicTemperament AT began trolling athwartArtisan AA at 18:33 -- AT: Hey, Aev. AT: I have a numberr of questions that onlly a villlain of yourr callibrre coulld answerr. AT: Obviouslly. AT: As welll as most trrollls, I think. AA: Oh?? and what wOuld thOse questiOns be, hmmmmmmmmmmm??? >:o AT: Some of them arren't questions AT ALLL! AT: Muahaha and so on. AT: Therre's been a llot of tallk going arround. AT: Waves, sorrt of. AT: Some odd things and odd peoplle. AT: Anything on yourr end? AA: hm...... my lusus has been a bit mOre On edge???? AA: prObably his anticipatiOn fOr my next big plan !!!! AA: >:)) AT: Of courrse, of courrse. AT: So nothing that's not YOU, though? AA: nOpe!!! AT: Allrright. AA: why?? what have Other peOple nOticed? AT: Welll, a couplle of AT: Interresting. AT: Peoplle sought me out, recentlly. AA: OOOh AT: Verry vague individualls. AT: With an equallly vague warrning. AA: mysteriOus!! maybe yOur herOic acts have been nOticed!!! AT: Maybe. AT: I thought it was worrth seeing if anyone ellse hearrd anything llike it. AT: Oh, and I'm in the heirress's good grraces now. AT: So considerr yourr next pllan thwarrted. AA: whaaat AA: that isnt fair!!!!!!! AT: It's just pollitics, Aev! AT: You shoulld give it a shot sometime. AA: what difference wOuld pOlitics have On me anyway??? AA: being sO lOw, like AA: basically nOthing changes !! AT: But having alllies in high pllaces can hellp! AT: I mean they're not going to hellp you destrroy the worrlld and killl everryone orr anything. AT: Prrobablly. AT: Maybe? AT: It depends. AA: hmmm AA: i need tO wOrk On my cOnvincing skills. AA: Or mind cOntrOl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AA: :DD >:D AT: Good lluck? AA: OOOOOr hypnOsis >:)))))) AA: thanks!! AT: Just don't touch the motherrgrrub. AT: A few of the otherrs arre getting into a bit of a AT: Historry frrenzy? AA: histOry? AA: like what, lOOking at Old bOnes? AA: a piece Of brOken pOttery Or sOmething frOm milliOns Of sweeps agO? AT: LLots of bones! AT: But allso, llike. AT: Ancestorrs? AT: Which may be my faullt because of my actuallly finding some stuff. AT: Oops. AA: OOOOh. thOse ancestOry things! AA: i getcha!!! AA: ive never seen anything frOm mine. but yOu fOund sOme actual stuff??? AT: Welll, therre's the, uh. AT: Tomb? AT: That I found a whille back, with the saberr. AT: Allong with the carrvings! AT: And apparrentlly a jourrnall turrned up in one of CCs FLLARRP games. AA: wOah what!!? AA: what dOes it SAY????!? AT: I'm not surre yet! AT: Apparrentlly he tallked anotherr trrolll into delliverring it to me? AT: Afterr AT: Giving it to someone ellse. AT: I'm reallly not surre wherre it is now to be honest. AT: Maybe they died! AA: wOah!!!! AA: they prObably did die. getting tO yOur hive sOunds like a HoRRoR MoVIE!! AA: they cOuldve gOtten lOst as well???? AT: Maybe. AT: Do you think I shoulld llook forr them? AA: give it anOther night !! just tO make sure fOr definite!!!! AT: Yeah, that's prrobablly fairr. AT: I coulld prrobablly get theirr handlle frrom CC, if I needed to. AA: true. hmm AA: im actually.. nOt WoRRIED abOut them getting lOst. but like!! AA: they might be lOst. maybe yOu shOuld check nOw??? AA: just in case !!! AT: Hm. AT: I'd want to wait untill the day, but they'd prrobablly be hiding then. AT: Because of alll of the undead wanderring arround, hum. AT: But allso the sun. AT: Obviouslly. AT: The sun is an imporrtant parrt of day! AA: the sun is the suckiest part Of the day, tOO!! AT: I disagrree! AT: It's nice. AA: i mean the undead are pretty sucky, but yOu can at least try tO fight them. yOu cant FIGHT the sun!!! AT: Watch me!! AT: I mean, don't. AT: Because that woulld prrobablly invollve starring at the sun? AA: prObably! AA: i dOnt want tO burn my retinas AA: Or, actually, my entire face!! AT: That's something to avoid. AT: Speaking of AVOIDING things AT: Have you messaged AC yet? AA: :)))) AA: :'))))) AA: see i was gOing tO dO that !! AT: Come ooooonn. AT: CC willl attest to theirr being a worrthy converrsationallist! AT: I mean so willl I, obviouslly. AA: guuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!!!!!!! AT: What're you even worrried about? AT: They're an anonbllood, they're not gonna trry and CULLL you. AA: im NoT wOrried abOut culling!!! AA: tO a degree at least AA: >:( but saying it yOuve nOw gOt me a little paranOid. AT: Oh no. AT: I'm a midbllood, I'm gonna get you! AT: Oh noooo! AA: hmph!!! AT: Come on, Aev. AT: It'lll be fine! AT: And if anything happens, I'lll back you up. AT: Allrright? AA: Okay. AA: ...Okay! AA: what if their anOnblOOd is tO cOver up the fact theyre a HIGHBLooD SPY. whO wants tO kill lOwblOOds like me fOr spOrt!! AT: AT: Aevund, that woulld be ridicullous. AT: They ask me forr HELLP dealling with highblloods. AT: They'd have to be REALLLY committed! AA: maybe they lOve acting!!! AA: well Okay. they sOund pretty cOnvincing. AT: And even if they arre! AT: How coulld they find you with just a handlle? AT: And even if they coulld, I coulld be convinced to hunt highblloods llike THEM forr sporrt! AT: The Cavallierr knows no fearr! AA: true.. AA: yOu make really gOOd pOints!! AT: I trry. AA: dOnt tell anyOne i said that. AT: No one willl know. AA: gOOd!!!! AT: ... Prrobablly. AA: >:o AT: I'm getting it engrraved, I'm going to hang that up in my respitebllock. AA: nOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! AA: blasphemy!!!! ill write it Off as slander and nObOdy will believe yOu !! AT: Oh no. AT: At lleast it'lll llook nice! AA: >:(( AT: :) AA: >:( !!!!! AT: Those faces llook weirrd when I do them. AA: a little AA: maybe use them lOts sO they dOnt lOOk as weird !!!:))):) AT: I'lll llet those keep being the thing that you do, forr now. AT: I'm not ready forr that much commitment! AA: humm... yeah AA: they ARE like, my signature Or sOmething?? :0 AA: maybe i really shOuld be the Only One tO dO them. yeah!! AT: I think so! AT: It worrks. AT: I guess I shoulld head out and see if they're dead?? AT: Orr something, I guess. AT: Maybe they're UNDEAD. AA: wOOOOah. AT: See you! Don't bllow up the worrlld without giving me a heads up. AA: will dO!!! AA: byebye !!!!! gOOd luck and dOnt die :) AT: Bye! -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athwartArtisan AA at 20:08 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aevund